candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Benny
:Not to be confused with the Rabbit in the 83rd episode, Wonky Wonderland. Benny is a character in Candy Crush Saga. He is an Easter bunny that first appears in the 6th episode, Easter Bunny Hills. Before introducing level 66, he appears to be trapped in chocolate. After completing level 80, Tiffi removes Benny from the ground with some bubblegum, and his hairs stick up with happiness. He appears again in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise, among with other characters. He also appears in the 56th episode, Candy Calaboose. Before introducing level 816, his plant is withering. After completing level 830, Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing the sunlight to enter and revive his plant. In the 97th episode, Flavor Field, he plays soccer with Tiffi and he wears a yellow soccer uniform. He reappears in Vanilla Valley. In this episode, he greets Tiffi by popping out of an Easter egg. He also makes a cameo appearance in Twilight Egg, the Dreamworld counterpart of Easter Bunny Hills. There is no story that involves him but he appears in the background, albeit with a dreamy palette-swap. He is also seen wearing a mask, hat, and cape and swinging by a rope. In Charming Carnival, he pops out from Franky's hat to grab a carrot. In Twilight Tulips, he pops out from a tulip. His appearance in Twilight Tulips is only applicable in web version. He also makes a cameo appearance in Syrupy Circus. He is among the spectators in the circus show. On web version, Benny also introduces candy order levels on level 126, both Reality and Dreamworld. He is also shown on mixed mode level introduction. *On mobile version for both cases, it is Mr. Toffee instead. Future Appearances He will reappear in Episode 136. Trivia *He is one of the few characters of Candy Crush Saga that have got a link to holidays: the others are Gingerbread Woman, Nutcracker, and Caramella (He has got a link to Easter, Gingerbread Woman and Nutcracker to Christmas, and Caramella to Halloween). *The way how the Easter Bunny grabs the carrot is a reference to Farm Heroes Saga, as some of the levels, which involves the player having to collect carrots will have Rob the rabbit stealing the carrots to increase the difficulty of the level. *He is the mascot that appears the most in Candy Crush Saga. *In Candy Calaboose, he replaces Mr. Raccoon, the original minor character of that episode. With that replacement, he becomes the first character to have three different problems in all his appearances. *He stole Franky's hat in the "A Magic Trick" event. The clues left are: A carrot from Farm Heroes Saga, a dotted egg, and some brown fur. *He is given a name upon the release of Flavor Field, the 97th Reality episode. On the configurations, he is now named Benny. This is 91 episodes and 3 years since his first appearance! The other character whose name is revealed after a lengthy period of time is Misty (name revealed after more than 3 years). *In splash text, this character has probably 17 siblincgs, but Tiffi has a one sister! Gallery Reality= I am stuck in chocolate. Please help me!.png|Easter Bunny Hills (before story) I am off the chocolate.png|Easter Bunny Hills (after story) Thank you for helping me.png|Easter Bunny Hills (after story) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) Candycala.jpg|Candy Calaboose (before story) New Candy calaboose ending.png|Candy Calaboose (after story) Candy Calaboose-bg before Animating.gif|Candy Calaboose before story (animation) Candy Calaboose-bg after Animating.gif|Candy Calaboose after story (animation) EP97 Story.png|Flavor Field EP107 Story.png|Vanilla Valley EP136 Story.png|Episode 136 Bunny in EP.jpg |-| Dreamworld= Easter Bunny Dreamworld.png|Twilight Egg Twilight Eggs-bg Animating.gif|Twilight Egg (animation) Easter Bunny in Charming Carnival.png|Charming Carnival Charming Carnival-bg Animating.gif|Charming Carnival (animation) Flowery.png|Twilight Tulips Twilight Tulips-bg Animating.gif|Twilight Tulips (animation) |-| Icons= Episode 6 character before.png|Character in Easter Bunny Hills and Candy Calaboose (before episode) Episode 6 character after.png|Character in Easter Bunny Hills and Candy Calaboose (after episode) Bunny episode 97 before.png|Character in Flavor Field (before episode) Bunny episode 97 after.png|Character in Flavor Field (after episode) Easter Bunny episode 107 before.png|Character in Vanilla Valley (before episode) Easter Bunny episode 107 after.png|Character in Vanilla Valley (after episode) Candycalaboose.png|Character seen on Candy Calaboose episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Goal-Order.png|Candy order level intro Goal-Mixed.png|Mixed level intro Candy crush saga easter 1.jpg|Benny in a festive image Free gold.png|Benny with tips for the gold bars Spring sale.png|Benny with spring sale event IMG 2339.png|Benny in "Help people in need" screen BENNY.png |-| A Magic Trick= Screenshot 2015-10-12-13-16-25.png|"Are there more carrots?" |-| CCS television ad= Some of the characters in the CCS TV ad (720p).png|Benny in the CCS television ad Category:Male characters Category:Main characters